This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Engine assemblies may include valve seat inserts that are pressed into intake and exhaust valve ports. The inserts may abut a corresponding seating surface on the intake and exhaust ports. However, during assembly some inserts may not be completely seated within a port. As a result, gaps may exist between the insert and the seating surface defined by the port. Current methods of detecting these gaps may be time consuming and unreliable.